Nightmare Cabins
by summerlovin14
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors take a break at Bobby Wasabi's cabin in the woods. Team Austin flies to Seaford and they join the Wasabi Warriors in the cabin. What they don't know is that the cabin hasn't been used for decades and there was multiple murders. They find out with Dez's ghost detector. Will their vacation turn into a horror movie never ending? (Kick/Trez/Auslly)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys! Here is the first chapter of the new Austin & Ally and Kickin it crossover! I hope you guys like it! I do NOT own Austin & Ally (if I did they stills still be a couple) or Kickin it (Kim and Jack would have kissed)**

Jacks POV

WOW! It's been a really hard week for us Wasabi Warriors. All of us worked super hard to get our belts. Me and Kim are now 3rd degree black belts. Milton and Jerry finally got their orange belts and Eddie got his green belt!

Practice was over and the guys and I were waiting for Kim to come out of the girls change room. While we were waiting Bobby flies in with a jet pack!

Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Me, "WHOA!"

Kim comes out of the change room drying her silky blonde hai-

_Wait! Where did silky come_ from?

My conscience. Uurgh it's so annoying how it just pops put of nowhere.

_Again, silky? It sounds like you like her_

Whaaaat? I didn't think that!

_Oh yes you did and, dude, its obvious that you like-like Kim. _

No I don't. I like Kim-

_Ha you just admitted it!_

NO! You didn't let me finish! I like Kim as only a best friend!

_Ugh the "friend-zone" You like her A LOT because your talking to me while starring at Kim! Snap out of it you nitwit! _

I heard Kim snapping her fingers and calling my name.

"Huh? What?" I say dumbfounded

_Smooth! _My conscience says sarcastically

Kim stops snapping her finger and the guys, Rudy and Bobby are looking at me oddly.

"What?!" I ask them.

"Dude, you were starring at Kim for 3 minutes" Jerry says.

"Are you sure that you don't have a crush on Kim?" Eddie points out. I glare at him, he takes a step back.

Me: For the last time I do NOT have a crush on Kim!

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. "Mmmmhmm"

I roll my eyes at them and turn to Bobby

"So...What's up Bobby?" I ask him

"I see that you guys have been working hard this week." Bobby points out

Kim shrugs and says, "Yeah so?"

"Well seeing you guys working hard so I want you guys to take a vacation for a month" We all cheer.

"But Bobby we have school and I can't miss out on the educational things we are going to learn. Like the French Revolution. Did you know that-" Milton beings

"NO ONE CARES MILTON!" Me, Kim, Jerry, and Eddie yell at him.

"Yeesh tough crowd." He says sheepishly

"Anyway I will talk to your principle and parents if you can go." Bobby says and starts to leave.

All of us except for Bobby and Rudy hi-five each other

"Wait!" Rudy calls after Bobby. "Do I get to go?"

"They do need an adult with them."

"YES!" Rudy exclaims and pumps his fist in the air

"I will tell you tomorrow if you can go or not." Bobby said before he left

[In Miami with Team Austin]

No ones POV

Ally leans on the counter at Sonic Boom while writing in her songbook/journal.

_Dear Songbook/Journal_

_Me and Austin have been getting closer. He admitted that "Steal Your Heart" was about me And that he still might have feelings for me. We haven't spoken about it, since. I still have feelings for Austin, but there mixed. I wish it was simpler for me to decide and for him too. Well that's it for now._

_❤Ally_

Austin and Dez run in the store panting and their hands are on their knees. Ally gives them a questioning look.

"Hey guys," Ally says, "why were you running to get here?"

Austin and Dez sit down and catch their breath.

"Are you guys going to tell me now?" Ally asks.

"Dez set off a stink bomb in the school." Austin answers.

"Dez! Why would you do that?!" Ally tells at him.

"I didn't mean too! I was suppose to do something in Chem. but it failed!" Dez complained.

"Oh and the school is closed for 2 months for fumigation." Austin says happliy. Ally loves school so she's no too happy about it.

"Guys who got a job at Cortney's Craft Store?" Trish poses.

"Um, Tilly! No! Ferdinand, no! Kyle" Dez shouts. They look at Dez with the same expression.

"Dez do you even know people with those names?" Ally asks. Dez nods and says,

"Yup! They're my gingerbread family."

"Ugh! Dez you can soo stupid! I go a job at Courtney's Craft Store." Trish says, then pauses. "Oh and does Tilly wear a red frosting dress?" Dez nods.

"Oh really! Well she was delicious." Trish says deviously. Dez's eyes widen and screams,

"NOOO!" While running up to the practice room.

"Anyway…What's up?" Trish asks Ally and Austin.

"Dez set off a stink bomb in school." Austin says simply.

"And school is closed for fumigation for 2 months." Ally adds in and hangs her head down.

"Ok that's great!" Trish exclaims. "Austin guess what I got you?"

"What. What! WHAT!" He asks, acting like a 5 year old.

"I got yo-" Trish begins, but is cut off by Dez.

"NO! Trish ate Tilly!" Dez wails. Everyone in the store turntherein attention to Dez then Trish.

"It's a gingerbread girl people!" Trish yells. They all go back to their own business end Dez walks into the practice room pouting.

"What did you get me?!" Austin asks as he shakes Trish's shoulders.

"Austin she's not something you shake on Christmas morning! She's a person, so STOP!" Ally yells. Austin stops shaking Trish.

"I got you to play a concert in Seaford!" Trish bursts

"Really?! When?!" Austin yells.

"In 1 week." She replies. Dez comes out of the practice room and runs over to them.

"We're going to Seaford?" Dez asks excitedly. Ally, Austin, and Trish nod.

"My step-brother lives there!" Dez shouts gleefully.

"Wait, you have a step-brother and you didn't raven tell me?" Austin asks hurt.

"Yeah because you never asked." He replied like if it was nothing.

"How would I- nevermind." Austin conclueds.

"When do we leave Miami?" Ally asks.

"Oh in 5 hours." Trish replies sheepishly.

"TRISH!" They all yell at her.

"Sorry! I forgot to tell you, but I asked your parents and they said you can go, so, GO HOME AND START PACKING!" Trish screams the last part.

Ally finished with the rest of the costomers and close up and went home to pack for Seaford.

(4 hours later)

Team Austin met up at Sonic Boom and Mrs. Moon offered to drive them to the airport. When they got to the airport, they dashed to their plane.

"Plane 7 is leaving for Seaford in 4 minutes." Said the attendant And with that they picked up their speed to get to plane 7.

"Finally." Trish huffed as she sat down in her seat. The seating arraginements were: Ally beside Austin and Trish beside Dez.

"Um Trish how long are we going to stay in Seaford?" Ally asks Trish in a worried tone.

"Until school is open." Trish says without looking up from her magazine.

"WHAT!" Ally exclaims and most of the planes people are starring at her.

"Sorry." Ally mumbles. They all go back to whatever they were doing. "Trish, I didn't pack for that long and are you sure our parents are ok with this?"

"Ally, it's fine and yeah." Trish replies. Ally sits back down in her seat.

"We will be in Seaford, Californa in 2 hours." Said the pilot.

Trish groaned. "Ugh why soo long?"

"Cuz Seaford is far from Miami?" Ally replies in a question.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we land." Trish said as she took her pillow and put it by the window.

"Me too." Ally agrees. "Uh Austin can we switch places?"

"Nope." He disagrees then pops the 'p' in nope.

"Then how I'm suppose to sleep?"

"Sleep on my shoulder." He says smirking.

"Fine," she huffs out, "but don't blame me if you a a shoulder covered in drool." Austin's eyes widen.

"On second thoughts, lets switch spots." Austin gives in. They get up, but the attendant stops them.

"Sorry, but your going to have to sit down we are lifting off in 1 minute." Austin and Ally sit back down.

"I guess I'm sleeping on your shoulder." Ally says.

"Fine, but if you DO drool you'll be paying for dry-cleaning." Austin states then notices she's already asleep. Austin sighs and kisses the top of her head.

"You sooooooo like her." A voice said. Austin looks up and it was Dez who said it.

"Yeah i do." Austin says. "Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Dude, I'm your best friend. I won't tell anybody." Dez says, but doesn't promise. Dez sits back down and the both drift off to sleep.

Austin's POV

"Austin! AUSTIN!" I hear someone yelling at me. I open my eyes and see Trish and Dez hovering over me and Ally. She's still sleeping and i mentally smile to myself.

"Ally." I say shaking her shoulders. "Ally!" She wakes up.

"Hmm" She says groggily. I laugh.

"We are landing soon." Trish states. Ally's eyes widen at what position she was in.

"S-sorry." She stutters.

"It's fine Alls. I was the one who offered." I say and she nods.

The plane lands and we get our stuff.

"Hey Dez, who is going to pick us up?" I ask him.

"My step-brother and my dad." He replies in his usual happy tone.

Milton's POV **(Before he goes to pick Team Austin up)**

The gang and I were at Falafel Phil's celebrating, but I don't think I should. I love school and I don't want to miss it, but I also want a little break. Phil comes up to our booth.

"Hello karate friends, what should I get for you to day?" Phill asks.

"2 trays of falafel balls." Rudy answers. Jack's phone goes off and he reads the text.

"yes!" He yells. "We are going to the cabin in a week if Jerry gets at least a C in any subject besides gym."

"Looks like we aren't going." Kim says and claps her hands together.

"Thanks for the support, Kim." Jerry say bitterly. Kim give Jerry her famous 'Kim Crawford Death Glare'. His eyes wide then slumps down in his seat. Phil comes to us with our food. Me and Kim or Kim and I cringe at the rest of the boys eating the falafel balls.

"How can you guys eat that?" I ask clearly in disgust.

"Yeah. I'm agreeing with Milton on that one." Kim says in disgust too. Jerry looks up and says,

"Wha?" With mushed falafel balls in his mouth. Kim and I gag from the stench.

"Ok I'm going to the dojo so I won't have to see you guys doing," Kim pauses and gestures to them. "That" Then she leaves. My phone vibrates and I see it's a text from my mom.

_Milton I'm outside of the mall. Come out we have to pick up your step-brother, Dez.  
_

Oh yeah i remember him.

"Hey guys, I have to go to the airport to pick up my step-brother." I say then get up.

"WHAT!?" They all yell with food in their mouth.

"EWW! Gross and yes I have a step-brother you'll meet him tomorrow." I say and leave the mall and go to my mom.

"Mom is it just Dez?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No he brought 3 friends with him because one of them are doing a concert."

When we get to the airport we see screaming girls in a circle surrounding someone famous. My mom and I check it out.

"DEZ!" My mom screams. Then a ginger like me comes out of the crowd of screaming girls.

"MOM!" He says and runs over to us. He hug my mom and then turn to me. Surprisingly he hug me and i hug back. We pull away the he says,

"Hey Milton! It's good to see you again!"

"You too!" i reply.

"DEZ! I hear 2 girls yell and come over to us.

"We need help getting Austin out of the crowd so we can see your step-brother." Said the Latina.

"I'm his step-brother." I speak up.

"Ok.. Come on we have to get Austin!" complained the brunet.

"Ally it's fine. I got it." Dez says and clears his throat. "HEY ITS TALYOR SWIFT!" The girls turn to the direction where Dez is pointing. Then Austin Moon come out of the crowd of girls with his luggage running toward Dez.

"We HAVE to go now!" Austin says.

"Ok everybody run to the car NOW!" My mom orders. We all run, but then we hear the girls also running to us. We get to the car and drive off.

"Guys this is my step-brother Milton." He points to me. "And my mom" point to mom.

"Dez could you introduce us to your friends?" My mom asks. He nods

"This is Ally," he gesture to the brunet girl, "my best friend Austin Moon," points to Austin, "and Trish" he says pointing to the Latina.

"Hey" they say at the same time.

"Milton could you show them around and introduce them to you friends?" mom asks me.

"Okay." I reply. We get to my house and it's a little big because of my dad. He's a scientist so he gets a good pay. I show them to their bedrooms and they get settled in.

"Milton!" I hear someone call me. I turn around and it was Ally.

"Yeah?" I ask

"Could we go to the mall and meet your friends? The rest of us are in the living room." I nod and we go to the living room.

"Come on let's go!" Trish yells. We walk to the mall and go to the dojo.

"You do Karate, Milton?" Trish asks me surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm only a yellow belt." I say. We walk in and the gang turns their attention on us.

"Uh Milton who are they?" Jack ask. They don't recongize Austin because he's wearing shades, cap, and a hoodie.

"Guys, this is my step-brother-" I say, but I was cut off by Dez.

"I'm Dez." He says happily.

"Ally." She waves

"Trish." She smiles. They all look at Austin, then he takes off his disguise.

"And I'm Austin Moon." He says cooly. Rudy, Eddie, Jack, Jerry, and Kim's jaws dropped. Kim fainted and Jack caught her.

"I'm guessing she's a fan." Trish assumes.

"At least she didn't-" Ally begins, but is cut off by Rudy squealing.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR AUSTIN MOON! AUSTIN MOON IS IN MY DOJO! AAAAAh!" Then he faints and drops to the floor.

"-squeal like that." Ally says uncovering her ears. Kim starts to wake up.

"W-what happened?" Kim asks groggily.

"You found out that Austin Moon is in the dojo." Eddie states. Kim's eyes widen and she jumps from Jacks arms.

"OMG! Your Austin Moon!" She squeals and Austin pops his collar.

"How come you didn't act like he did?" Dez asked.

"Because I for one have pride." Kim says proudly.

They nod and this is Jerry's cue. He walks up to Ally then says,

"Whata do?" Ally looks unimpressed.

"'Do' somewhere else." She says then pushes him back. We all snicker at Jerry's expression

"Not cool, man, not cool." Jerry complains and goes to the boys locker room.

"Anyway...what are you doing in Seaford?" Kim asked Austin.

"Oh we're staying in Seaford for 2 months and I have a concert in a week." Austin answers.

"Why so long?" Jack asked.

"Oh because this bucket of bolts," Trish motions to Dez, "set off a stink bomb in our school and now it's closed for 2 months." We all look at him oddly, except for Ally, Trish, and Austin.

"What I suck at Chem." Dez says like it was nothing. They nod in agreement. Then Rudy starts waking up.

"What happened?" Rudy asks.

"You fainted from seeing Austin Moon in real life." Eddie states. Jerry comes out of the locker room and Rudy runs over to Austin.

"Can I have your autograph?" Rudy squeals. Austin nods.

"Sure, do you have a pen or marker?" Austin asks and Rudy runs to his office to get a pen. He comes out and Austin signs his forehead.

"Your doing a concert? How come know no one knows?" Kim asks.

"Oh that ad. is coming out today." Trish says.

"Hey guys what are you guys going to do after the concert?" I ask them. Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez exchange glances.

"Actually we don't have any plans after the concert." Ally says. Then I thought of an idea.

"Hey we are going to Bobby Wasabi's cabin in the woods. Why don't you come with us?" I ask them.

"Sure." They reply simultaneously.

"Can I bring a penguin?" Dez asks. We look at him oddly, again.

"Dez," Austin sighs, "I told you to leave your penguin in Miami."

"Funny story, it's in Milton's house." Dez says.

I turn to Rudy, Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Eddie.

"Anyway…How about it guys?" They nod.

"Milton, we have to get to the auditorium so we can do a sound check." Trish says looking at her phone.

"Okay, let's go. Bye guys!" I wave and we go to my house.

"Can I come to the sound check?" I ask hopefully. I have nothing else to do so maybe it'll be fun.

"Ok, but if you break anything you will have to pay."Ally states.

"Why would you assume that?" I ask her. Then Trish buts in,

"Well your related to Dez and he's dumb and weird." Trish walks off.

_This might be an interesting trip._

* * *

**Okay guys that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. 7+ reviews and I will post the next chapter. There will be the pairings of: Kick/Auslly/Trez. Well that's it for now! PEACE! ✌**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Can you read this?! I think u can. Here's the 2nd chapter of **Nightmare Cabin**. I give credit to Kickinit1036 for the title. I hope you like it and if you what've any ideas PM or review me.

Me- Can one of you guys to the disclaimer?

Trish-Me!

Dez- NO! I want to do it.

Trish- Move along freckles *Trish pushes Dez out of the why*

Dez- *pouts*

Me- You'll do it next time ok?

Dez- *smiles* k!

Trish- Natalie(author) does NOT own any of the Kickin it or Austin & Ally characters-

Dez-*he buts in* Or songs!

Trish- I was suppose to say it dufous! *glares at him*

Dez- AAAAAAAH! *runs of screaming*

Me- *watch them leave* Enjoy!

* * *

*The day to of the concert*

Kim's POV

Yay! I get to go to Austin Moon concert today! He gave me, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey tickets and now we're getting ready.

"Ah! I can't believe we are going to a sold out concert!" Kelsey exclaimed, fixing her hair.

"I know right!" Grace said excitedly while she picks out an outfit. I try to sit still because Julie is doing may hair, but I can't I'm too excited.

"Dang it Kim! Sit still or else you'll look terrible!" Julie yells at me.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Done." Julie finishes. I look in the mirror and I look gorgeous. The curls in my hair are to perfection.

"Whoa!" Kelsey and Grace squeal in amazment. I turn to Julie.

"Julie I swear you can be a hairstylist in the future. Like this is amazing!" I complemented. Julie smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I want to be a scientist, not a hairstylist, but it could be a talent instead. We all noded. Kelsey went over to her phone and screamed. Me, Julie, and Grace turn our attention to her.

"Guys we have to hurry up!" She screamed "It takes 15 minutes to get there and about 10 minutes to get past the crowed of screaming girls AND the concert is in 25 mintues!" Our eyes widen, we get our stuff and dash to the car. We all climb in and Kesley climbs in the drivers seat. Kelsey is 1 year older then all of us. We're 15. **(IDK when ur allowed to drive) **

"Guys buckle up 'cause I might be going over the speed limit." Kelsey warned us.

We get to the concert in 10 minutes flat. Kelsey drove WAY too fast. I see Julie stumble out of the car.

"Let's go!" Grace said eager. The girls and I push past the crowd to the security guard guarding the V.I.P entrance. We show him our passes and we run to Austin's dressing room.

Austin's POV

This is so AWESOME! This is my first concert out of Miami. I hear a knock on my door. A person wearing a headset come in.

"Austin you perform in 8 minutes." I nod. Then Ally, Dez, and Trish come in.

"Hey guys." I greet.

"Hey Austin." They say in unison. Ally walks up to me.

"Hey, where's Kim and her friends?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders, turn to the mirror and fix my hair. Then someone knocks on the door.

"Austin?!" I hear Kim call.

"It's open!" I yell back not looking away from the mirror. Kim and 3 other girl walk in. I turn my attention to them and walk over. The 3 girls look like there about to scream so I cover my ears. Then Kim whips her head around and says something. I uncover my ears.

"Austin are you excited that its going to be played all over the world?" One of Kim's friends asks me.

"What! I didn't know that it was going to be played everywhere!" I scream in a high pitch voice. They burst out laughing. I turn around to see Dez playing with food, Ally writing in her songbook/journal, and Trish looking at a magazine. I walk over to her and grab the magazine from her.

"Hey!" she yells at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that tha concert was going to be worldwide!" I whisper/yell at her so no on could hear us. By this time Kim and her friends are in their own convo.

"I did, but you were too busy gawking at Ally!" She whisper/yells back. I feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about." I manage to stutter out.

"Austin do you have, by any chance, love Ally?" She asks my suspiciously.

"N-no" Damn it! I really need to work on my lying skills.

"Really? Why did you mumble 'I wuv Ally' in your sleep when you were napping in the practice room?" I blush and she smirks.

"Uhh-" I start, but get cut off.

"Austin come here I forgot to introduce my friends to you." Kim calls me. Without hesitation I run, over the the other side of the room where Kim and her friends are.

"Austin this is Julie, Grace, and Kelsey." Kim points to a girl with glasses and light brown hair, then a girl with long brown shiny hair, and then to a girl with dark brown hair. **(AN: I don't know how she looks like.) **Then the head set guys comes in again.

"Austin come backstage. Your on in 2." We all follow the guy backstage then a mob of girls come charging at me. I sheild my myself in an awkward position waiting for then to tackle me, but they didn't. I stand normally and see that Kim, Ally, Trish, Dez, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey guarding me. The I see the security guard fending off the mob of screaming girls. Wow, they scream REALLY loud!

"Thanks guys." I say. They say 'Your welcome' back then leave except for Ally.

"So Austin how are you feeling about this?" She asks me as she gestures.7

"Excited, but nervous." I reply. Ally gives me a warm smile

"Austin you have NOTHING to worry about your going to be awesome out there."

"Thanks Alls. I needed that." We hug for awhile then break when the guy with the head set comes,

"Austin your on in 10 seconds." He says, gives me my head piece and walks away. 10 second pass and I walk on to the stage. The crowd goes crazy at the sight of me.

"WHA SUP SEAFORD!" I yell through my head piece. They reply by whooing and yeahing.

"I'm going to sing The Way That You Do!" I say then they cheer.

(Austin singing-italics)

**(The Way That You Do)**

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag  
You got a "Kick-Me" sign covering the skills that you have  
And it all looks wrong when you're looking down  
You get dizzy, doin' 360's  
And you can't break out!_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that  
Just don't forget that I've got your back  
Now turn up the beat and bump that track  
(Bump that track)  
Yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways  
You got your epic wins, 364 days  
And it's feelin' like your game is crazy off  
But all you need is to bring the heat  
And Get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that  
Just don't forget that I got your back  
Now turn up the beat and bump that track  
(Bump that track)  
Yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

_You're off the charts  
You're number one  
You got the fire and you can't be undone  
You breakin' records  
You make it pop  
You got the fire so keep burnin' it up!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
(Nobody)  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do_

The crowd goes wild. Then I move on to me next song.

**(I Got That Rock n' Roll)**

_I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)  
I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l (yeah yeah)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)_

_'Cause I got_  
_What I got_  
_Don't you know_  
_I got that rock and roll_

_Oh!_  
_When I'm walking down the street_  
_It's like a show_  
_I got that rock and roll (yeah)_  
_I got that rock and roll_  
_I see you staring at me everywhere I go_  
_I got that rock and roll_  
_I got that rock and roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention_  
_Hey girl did I mention_

_I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)_  
_I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)_  
_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)_

_'Cause I got_  
_What I got_  
_Don't you know_  
_I got that rock and roll_

_I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)_  
_I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)_  
_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)_

_'Cause I got_  
_What I got_  
_Don't you know_  
_I got that rock and roll_

**(Who I Am)**

_Oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh-oh oh oh oh  
Oh-oh oh oh oh_

Maybe I shouldn't lie  
I was in over my head  
All the games that I played  
Just played me instead  
Please forgive me, I'm trying to forget  
I was too busy fronttin'  
How dumb can I get?

Oh-oh oh so busted  
Oh-oh oh I messed it up, up, up  
Gonna tell you what, what, what

Gonna dance like a freak I'ma be tonight  
Sing along words into the mic  
'Cause that's just who I am  
That's just who I am

I won't care if they laugh at me  
If I lose my grip on gravity  
I'm doing the best I can  
'Cause that's just who I  
That's just who I am.

**(Illusion)**

_I'll be your entertainer  
I'm putting on a show  
I'm gonna levitate ya  
Leave you wa-was-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated  
I've got you hypnotized  
White glove, put your dream up  
A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson, girl  
It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear  
Coming right back, so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessin', girl  
I'm impressive, girl  
But I'm just an illusion_

_Ooh  
Uh, listen  
_

_I ain't no fake Houdini  
I put a spell on you  
I'm somethin' like a genie  
Girl I'll make your wish come true.  
_

_And now our time is runnin'  
With every grain of sand  
So here's the grand finale  
Watch me do my slide again_

_Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson, girl  
It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear  
Coming right back, so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessin', girl  
I'm impressive, girl  
It's just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream  
We'll meet again, my baby  
And I promise that I won't disappear  
I'll be right here..._

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be  
Just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson, girl  
It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear  
Coming right back, so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessin', girl  
I'm impressive, girl  
It's just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson, girl  
It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear  
Coming right back, so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessin', girl  
I'm impressive, girl  
It's just an illusion_

I finished the last song, but I wanted to sing 2 more songs for Ally.

"WHOA! WAIT! who wants me to perform 2 new songs that I have written?!" I scream. They crowd yells back in agreement. I look at the band and dancers and mouth 'Steal Your Heart'. They nod there head and the music starts to play.

**(Steal Your Heart)**

_You're a good girl_  
_ The perfect picture of an angel smile_  
_ From a magazine_  
_ But it's a new world_  
_ And I know somewhere_  
_ There's a side of you_  
_ No one's ever seen_

_ Hey now, baby_  
_ No doubt about it_  
_ Girl, you drive me crazy_  
_ I'm pleading guilty_  
_ To the way you make me_  
_ Wanna steal your heart_  
_ Steal your heart_

_ Call me criminal_  
_ I won't deny_  
_ You make me want it all_  
_ Everything you are_  
_ So lock it up_  
_ Go on and try it_  
_ No matter what you do_  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ I confess_  
_ I kind of like it_  
_ That you're innocent_  
_ Keeping up your guard_  
_ I'll break it down_  
_ So you can't hide it_

_ No matter what you do_  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart _

The song finishes and then I mouth 'Timeless' to them.

**(Timeless)**

_Everyday-day-day  
I fall for you a little more-oh-ore  
And ever night, night, night,  
I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul  
Yeah-eh_

_And every time we laugh,  
I see the sparks flying,_

_Baby, how we feel,  
We'll always be style,  
Forever and ever,_

_This love is never gonna fade,  
We are Timeless,  
We are Timeless,_

_My heart will never ever change,  
We are Timeless,_

_We are Timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess, _  
_And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,_  
_Our love will always feel this waaaaay, _  
_We are Timele-eh-yeah-ess, _  
_We are Timele-eh-yeah-ess!_

I walk backstage and that concert is over. Ally, Dez, Trish, Kim, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey come over to me.

"Austin that was amazing! Trish told me that you can't write a song." Grace said. I roll my eyes then look at Trish.

"What? Your wrote 1 good song I didn't know that you could write another one." She said like it was nothing.

"Austin how come I never heard you practise that song in the practice room?" Ally asks me.

"Guys do you remember when I got shocked from that Tune Pro?" I asked Dez, Trish, and Ally. "Kim, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey since you don't know what happened I'll explain, but let's go to my dressing room first." We go to my dressing room Kim, Grace, JUlie, and Kelsey sat on the couch, Ally sat on the left arm rest of the couch, Trish on the bean bag and Dez went to play with the food again.

"OK, I got a Tune Pro for Ally and me so we can write your songs faster. Then I broke it, but fixed it with tape. I pressed 1 of the keys and it knocked me out. I had a dream where Nelson-" I say but get cut off by Julie,

"Who's Nelson?"

"A strange boy that Ally teachs him to play different instruments." I reply. "Um, anyway, he was president, every one wore only white, everyone danced like you have water suck in your ear, songs on had 1 word in to , and it sounded like this." I go get Trish's MyTab and find the remix of my song. I walk over to them and played it.

"That sounds awful!" Julie exclaims.

"Yeah, anyway, I helped Ally learn how to play the keyboard. She up in some cords. That last feeling she had was love so we did a love song. I taught Dez and Trish how to play drums and base. We did the concert and Then I touched the Tune Pro 3000 and I went back to real life." I explained

"That's really vivid." Julie says surprised. We all agree.

"Ok, so Austin who's the song about?" Trish asks me again. _Not this again_

"Trish no one. In the dream Ally suggested it and I came up with the lyrics." I told her.

"Mmmmhmmm." Everyone looks at me except Ally. Kim looked down at her phone.

"Guys come on we have to pack for tomorrow. Bobby says that Austin, Trish, Ally and Dez can stay in the cabin next to his." Kim told us.

*The Next Day*

No ones POV

The Wasabi Warriors met up with Team Austin at Milton's House.

"Is everyone ready?" Milton's Mom asks. Then there was a course of 'yeah's'.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Rudy squealed. Kim rolls her eyes at Rudy's childish out burst. They go in 2 cars. Milton's Mom drove Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez in one car. Rudy drove Kim, Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton.

"Guys it's about a 2 hour drive so you can sleep." Rudy told Team Austin and the Wasabi gang before they drove off.

*With the Wasabi Warriors*

In the van 5 Fingers to the Face is playing.

Eddie:

_You know I flaunt ya_

_Cuz girl I really want cha_

Kim:

_And you lookin' nice_

_Got me cooler than a bag of ice_

Everyone:

_Now freeze, freeze, freeze_

Jerry:

_Now go_

_Milton: _

_Drop it fast and move it real slow_

_Everyone:_

_Oh! What!_

_Jerry: _

_You smell so fruity_

_Eddie:_

_Ima pirate and your my booty_

_Jack: _

_Arrgh so move it there close_

_Milton:_

_And let me have my daily dose_

_Kim:  
__(Gasps)_

_Eddie: _

_Girl,  
I've been thinking about you,_

_thinkin' 'bout me_

_Milton: _

_What you think about it?_

_Kim: _

_Five fingers to the face  
(Milton: Eh eh eh eh eh-eh)  
Five fingers to the face  
(Eddie: Oh it's like that)  
Five fingers to the face  
(Milton: rip rip rip rip rear)  
Five fingers to the face  
(Milton: eh eh eh ehh)_

_Jack:_

_I love Martina _

_Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie:_

_Vanessa and Georgina_

_Jerry:_

_It's a ladies choice_

_So Ima make sure you make some noise_

_Everyone:_

_OHH!_

_Jack: _

_And now we're sweatin'_

_Jerry: _

_Got my turbo range in rabid _

_Kim:_

_They stop and stare _

_All the haters think thats no fair_

_Eddie: _

_And I'm 6 foot 1 and I'm tons of of fun_

_Jerry: _

_And Imma bout to put this club in gear_

_Jack:_

_So fellas grab a cup_

_Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie: _

_WHAT_

_Jerry: _

_All my ladies know what's up_

_Kim:_

_Yeeah_

_Milton:_

_Put your hand in the sky if you fellin fly and tell me that you_

_Everyone: _

_Whaaat_

_Eddie:_

_Cuz I'm the man in charge_

_Kim: _

_And you know that I'm livin large_

_I got a big white house and a fancy yacht_

_ and a garage full of classic cars_

_Rudy: _

_What you talkin 'bout boy!_

Everyone looks at Rudy oddly and he responds with,

"What?"

"Rudy ya killed it, Yo!" Jerry complains. They all nod (except for Rudy). Rudy keeps quiet and drives.

"So what are we going to do to pass the time?" Eddie asks bored.

"Imma going to sleep." Jerry says and lays his head down on the window frame. They rest of them were upon an awkward silence, but was interupted by Jerry's snoring. Snickers filled the van.

"How about we play dare or double dare?" Kim suggested innocently, but they didn't know that she had a prank plan out for Jerry. The boys nod their heads.

"Who's first?" Kim asks. She smirks evilly. They boys look at her in horror because they remember the last time they played the game together.

~~~Flashback~~~

_Practice was canceled because Rudy had to help Phil get his phone out of Tootsie. _

_"Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Kim suggested. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Jack nod amd make their wake to the mats and lay/sit down in a circle._

_"Imma man bro so I'll go first." Jerry declared proudly._

_"Ok dare or double dare?" Kim asked._

_"Dare cuz I ain't a wimp." He said and Kim smirked._

_"Ok," she starts innocently, "I dare you to eat these Saltine Crackers." Kim pulls them out of her locker. Jerry sat there in his spot like a stone. Kim handed him a cracker and he took it as his hand shakes. He closes his eyes and takes a bite._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jerry exclaimed. He and runs straight in to the lockers. He lays there on the floor curled into a ball, hugs his knees, and sucks his thumb. Eddie, Milton, and even Jack look at Kim scared. _

_"Who's next?" she asked innocently. The boy gulp._

_"Jack!" Milton yells. Jack is wide eyed and looking at Milton._

_"No Eddie is!" He yelled. Eddie looks at Jack then Milton then quickly retorts,_

_"JACK WANTS TO!" Jack is currently frozen in fear about what's Kim going to do to him._

_"Since Jerry isn't "ok" at the moment, I'll do it." Kim said. "Dare or Double dare?" Jack hesitates for the moment and replies with _

_"Double dare" Kim smirks at Jacks response._

_"I dare you to spray yourself with blue cheese and run around the courtyard or run around in a dress in the courtyard with Eddie and Milton." Eddie and Milton shake their heads rapidly at Jack. He looks at his 2 friends then says, "The second one." The 3 boys hang their head down, but Milton's head shoots up._

_"WAIT!" He exclaims. "you don't have dresses for us to wear." Milton smirks and the boys nod in agreement._

_"Oh really," Kim pauses, "why don't you check your lockers?" Their lockers are right beside each others. They make their way to their lockers and open it. Milton finds a pink dress with a black bow tied around the wieghst and it stops at mid-thigh. Eddie has a green dress with a thin green belt on the weighst **( . /_HuHAidLQC3M/TH1Tjc9tYNI/AAAAAAAACf0/-hSgUXeZY0E/ s1600/Green+dress. ). **Finally Jack, he has a bright red dresse that goes all the way to his feet. **( . /images/products/HighStDonated/Zoom/hd_100080382_ ?v=1)**_

_They groan as Kim stifles to hold in her laugh. They change into their dresses and come out of the change room. When the boys come out Kim bursts out laughing then falls to the fall clutching her stomach. Jerry put himself together then notices Jack, Milton, and Eddie. He bursts out laughing and then starts to cry._

_"Let's just get this over with." Jack groaned. The boys in dresses walk out of the dojo and run around the courtyard as people video tape and take pictures if them. Then Milton slips then face plants into guys taco. The guy didn't like that Milton did that So he chased him around the yard then Milton runs into the dojo locking himself in the boys locker room. Eddie was done running so he went back to the dojo where Kim and Jerry are dying of laughter. The laughter dies down and they're all watching Jack. He finished running then walks to the dojo. Then a 12 year-old girl taps him from behind._

_"Excuse me Miss. Do yo-" The girl looks up from her paper and sees that Jack ain't a girl. "Oh never mind." She says trying not to laugh then walks away. The rest of the gang heard and saw what happened and they're laughing, crying, rolling on the floor, and clutching their tummies._

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"She-she thou-thought that y-you were a g-girl." Kim manged to say laughing. They all chuckle except for, Jack.

"Not funny!" Jack complains. He pouts then Rudy butts in.

"Uh no offence Jack, but, uh your hair is as long as a girls hair cut short." Rudy says cautiously.

"Whatever." Jack grumbles.

"Aww come on Jack don't be like that." Kim says. No response from Jack.

"Kim dare or double dare?" Milton asks. Kim thinks for a bit.

"Double dare." She replies.

"I dare you to make Jack smile or give me and Eddie $50." Milton says proudly.

"The first one." Kim turns to Jack and tries to make him smile for 10 mintues.

"UUGH! This is hopeless!" She whines throwing her arms up. Eddie and Milton stick their hands out for the money.

"Heck no! I'll make him smile." She declares. Then bites her lip and thinks, "I got it!" She goes to Jack the whispers,

"Jackie if you smile for me, I'll give you a kiss." In his ear. Kim pulls back the Jack smiles.

"No $50 Eddie." Milton says patting Eddie's back.

"Actually Kim owes me something." Jack says. Kim rolls her eyes they both lean in. Kim makes a swift move and kisses Jack on the cheek.

"BOOM! Loop hole!" She screams. Jack pouts and Rudy stops the van.

"Guys we're here." Rudy says. "Wake up Jerry so we can see the cabin!" They wake up Jerry and get their luggage.

"Hey guys!" They hear someone yell. The warriors turn to see Austin, Dez, Trish, and Ally with their stuff, walking toward them.

When they got to the cabins their jaws dropped to the ground.

Jack's POV

Our cabins look like they haven't been used in years

Austin's and Ally's POV

How old are these cabins?

Kim's POV

These cabins look like their from a horror movie.

Trish POV

How am I going to live in there?!

Milton's and Rudy's POV

This place is giving me the creeps.

Jerry's POV

This looks scary, yo!

Dez's POV

They have room for my pet penguin!

Eddie's POV

These cabins look like they were haunted.

* * *

**Done! More creepier thung will happen and Kick, Trez and Auslly! I'm going back to school in a few days so i won't update any of my stories soon. 8 or more reviews and i'll TRY to update. Ok? Oh and i dont own anything you reconized and the dresses. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I am SO SO SO SO SORRY! I have been getting a lot of homework and I already have ANOTHER test and I have a project on Canadian Thanksgiving. Anyway I don't own anything and sorry for and grammar or spelling mishaps.**

* * *

Jerry's POV

Yo! This place gives me the creeps! Bobby is a rich dude, I thought he would have a better cabin!

"Rudy are you sure this is the place?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it is. It's the address bobby gave me." He tells me. "Okay guys let go in!" He says excitedly.

When we get inside it's all cobweb here and cobwebs there! Ooh I know! Cobwebs here, cobwebs there, everywhere cobwebs! Oh and there's A LOT of dust. Oh there's a spider!

"AAAAAAH!" I scream in a high pitch voice and I jump and hold on to Jack.

Kim's POV

Bobby's cabin is really creepy and dusty.

"AAAAAAH!" I hear Jerry scream like a little girl.

I turn around and see Jerry clinging onto Jack. I snicker quietly as Jack pries Jerry off on him. Next thing out hear is a loud thump and Jerry speaking fast Spanish.

"God Jerry! No one can understand you!" I yell at him.

"I can." I turn ad see Trish with her hand up.

"Then what did he say?" Jack asks.

"He said, 'Aw come on man! You could of just put me down like a regular person would! If you weren't a black belt I would of beat the crap outta you' and that's all I remember" Trish explains.

Everyone looks at Jerry oddly.

"Jerry you'll never beat Jack. He's better than all of us." Milton says. Hey! What about me?!

"Ahem!" I shoot him a death glare.

"Oh and Kim is as equal to Jack." He adds and i nod satisfied.

"Guys you might have to room with someone..." Rudy says but gets cut off by us looking for a room.

I found a very large room with 3 medium sized beds.

"TRISH! ALLY! I FOUND A ROOM FOR ALL OF US!" I scream, then I hear them coming behind me. Once they're on the room i say,

"I CALL THAT BED!" I point to a bed that looks comfy. We start to unpack but then i feel a cold breeze, but the window wasn't open.

"Guys? Do you feel that?" I ask them cautiously. They nod and then we hear,

_Get_ _out while you can or else you'll go insane, like I did._

Me, Ally, and Trish glance at each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We all scream and we run downstairs. **(A/N: sorry to interrup your reading, but im writing this in the middle of the night and im getting creeped out a bit.)**

When we get downstairs the boys were in the living room starring at us with confused faces.

"Why did you scream?" Austin asks us. Me, Trish, and Ally started to tell what happened but we were all saying it at the same time so you couldn't really understand anything.

"GUYS!" Rudy yells. "Ally explain what happened up there."

"Ok, Trish, Kim, and I were unpacking our things, but then, I felt a cold breeze and so did Kim and Trish." Ally explains and me and Trish nod. "Then we all heard someone say, 'Get out while you can or else you'll go insan,e like I did' we got scared screamed and ran down here." We were all silent for a moment before the boys and man-child burst out laughing.

"Stop it! We aren't lying!" I scream at them. Austin looked at me, his eyes widened, and started to hit the boys. When he got their attention he pointed to something beside me. Milton fainted for some reason. Ally and Trish were practically paralyzed. I turn to see when they were so afraid of and then i see a girl that's all white and she looked really misty.

That's when it hit me

She's a ghost.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter. :( sorry i haven't updated Please forgive me! I'll try to update when i can. I hoped you liked it :D


	4. Chapter 4

I** don't own anything!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

The ghost girl circles the girls then says,

"You were warned." then disappears. Ally and Trish scream and clutch onto each other. Jack calms down and walks over to Kim

"Kim..." He shakes her but she doesn't do anything. He tries again and again, then thinks of something to make her move.

"Jerry try to kiss Kim." Jack whispers. Jerry nods and tries to kiss Kim, but she slapped him across the face and flipped him and ended with a loud thump.

"Ooow mamatica! Take it easy!" Jerry says. Kim rolls her eyes and helps him up.

After everyone is... sort of back to normal they went and discuss the situation In the kitchen.

"Okay we all agree that we all don't want to go back home, right?" Eddie says. Every nods. "Then I say we try to catch the ghost then go back to vacation."

Milton stand up."No no no! It isn't true that ghosts exist! I must be seeing things!" Milton exclaims not wanting to believe that he saw a ghost.

"Oh yeah? Then how did we ALL see it?" Trish asks. He sits back down and slumps back in his chair.

"Anyway how are we going to catch it?" Rudy asks.

"We could use my ghost detector." They hear Dez say.

"You brought a ghost detector?" Ally asks confused. He nods and runs upstairs and gets it.

"Hey Milton, do you have your laptop?" Jack asks. Milton nodded before Jack continued, "Milton do some research on the house." Milton typed really fast then finally spoke up, but he was wide-eyed.

"Um, well, decades ago, the Jamison family was the last to be very in this cabin. They were made up of 5 family members, Kaite who was 6, Henry who was 13, Tammy who was only 2, and their parents were Gerold and Cindy Jamison. It says that Katie went crazy for some odd reason and killed her mom and Henry. Lucky Gerold and Tammy got out alive but Katie want after them. She couldn't find them so went back to the house and killed herself. That's it, WAIT! It says that Katie went crazy because she heard voices that made her do those things and it doesn't say who, but they believe that Katie wants to become human again." Milton pauses. "She wants to take of someone's body, but not a males body."

All the boys are relived, but the girls are in shock.

"S-s-so your saying t-that we might b-become a ghost." Ally asks frightened. Milton nods slowly. The girls have fear all over their faces.

"Aww, it's okay Kimmy. I'll protect you." Jack says as he wraps his arms around her waist. Kim blushes them slaps his chest.

"DON'T call me Kimmy." She states.

"Even you Alls." Austin says as they hug. Ally blushes and hugs back.

"You too Trish!" Dez says trying to hug Trish, but she pushes him away and says,

"No way Bozo." Dez frowns. Hen Rudy claps his hands together and they all turn their attention to him.

"Okay guys," He begins, "We'll all sleep in the girls room so bring your sleepy thingys. Oh and... I CALL TOP BUNK!" Then Kim steps in,

"But, Rudy we don't have a bunk bed in our room."

"I know, that's why I'm bringing mine to yours." With that Rudy ran upstairs. They all go back to talking about their situation, then Eddie points out,

"Guys, you know it's a bunk bed and Rudy couldn't even lift the dummy in the dojo, right?"

Then there was a crash.

"RUDY!" They all yell and run upstairs to find a bunk bed on its side and Rudy in the middle.

"Oopies?" He says. Kim rolls her eyes. Austin, Dez, and Jack place the bunk bed into the girls room and then the boys bring their stuff to the girls room and get ready for bed.

"I don't wanna sleep!" Jerry complained. "Let's do something else." They all look at each other then Jerry and nod.

"Ooh! I have a bottle." Dez says then runs to get the bottle. He comes back with the bottle and places it on the floor

**Kim's POV**

We all sit around the bottle and the circle goes Me, Jack, Austin, Ally, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Dez, and Trish, Rudy fell asleep when his face hit the pillow. Milton spins the bottle and it lands on Jack, then I see some mischief in Milton's eye and that only happens when he has a plan brewing.

_Oh no_

"Jack truth or dare?" Milton asks

"Dare." Jack says and Milton smiles deviously and that never happens.

"I dare you to sleep with Kim tonight." I look down and blush and I look at Jack and I can see some pink on his cheeks.

"Ahem." Someone says. It was Eddie. "Jack. Spin." Jack spins the bottle and it lands on Jerry.

_This is gonna be good._

"Jerry, Truth or Dare?" Jack asks with a smirk.

"Uh, DARE! No Truth! Truth!" Jerry says hesitantly.

"Too bad, you said dare. I dare you to look for the ghost." Jerry screamed his 'Columbia War Chant', then darted under the bed.

"I think Jerry isn't playing anymore." Ally pointed out. We nod. Ally spins the bottle, but it darted to the wall and smashed to pieces. My eyes widen as well as everybody else's in the room and Rudy woke up.

"What happened?!" He asked

"Um, the bottle, uh.." Austin tried to explain

"Dang Ally, you spin really hard." Eddie pointed out.

"B-but, I only spun it lightly." Ally said

"Rudy, Ally spun the bottle and it just flew to the wall and smashed." Jack explained. We all nod and Jerry comes out of under the bed.

"Yo, what happened?" he asked. Jack explained to him what happened and he got a pillow and hugged it tight.

_You were warned! But you decided not so you will suffer the consequences. _I voice said.

I look at around at see everyone with terrified face.

"Y-y-ou heard t-that too, right?" Trish asks.

Everyone nods really fast and we all move together holding each other. Jack is holding on to me, Austin is holding on to Ally, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy were holding on to each other too. I kept have a feeling that some one was watching us when we came to the house.

"_Hey you are Kim Crawford! You aren't suppose to be scared!"_ My conscience tells me.

I calm down a bit until a breeze, the same breeze I felt last time I was up here. I hold on to Jack tighter, but them calm down, but the little girl appears again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We all scream in fear again.

The girl circles us then says,

"Why don't you listen? You're going to become like me! Many people have tried to "help", but haven't succeeded. Now it's the final straw, LEAVE or become what I've became!" she disappears and the light turns on again.

"EVERYBODY START PACKING!" Rudy announces and goes to pack his stuff, but no one follows him.

"Rudy, stop, we are aren't going. We are going to solve the mystery." Milton says. Rudy turns to all of then sighs,

"Fiiine. Everyone go to bed."

I climb into bed and Jack follows me. I give him a confused look, then Milton speaks up,

"Kim, Jack has to do his dare." I scrunch up my nose, but inside I'm jumping up and down like a kid who's getting candy.

Jack climbs in and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Jack what are you doing?" I ask him, but when I turn around he's already asleep. So I snuggle with him. Aww he's so cute when he's asleep. I look around and everyone's asleep.

3 hours later

I wake up to a glow...

* * *

**I guess this is a cliffy. I just have to spoil this, but if you don't want to be spoiled the don't read the next sentence. KIM AND MILTON KISS, AGAIN! I'm so sorry I HAD to do that! 40 reviews and I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys Milton and Kim kiss or their lips touch in the new Kickin it episode. And when I said up to 40 reviews then I'll update. I meant if I get 40 reviews cuz im like at 35 reviews right now and I want to get at least 40 before Halloween. And henry is going to posses someone, but who? u get to tell me. Oh and im sorry it cant be Jack.**

**Who should it be?**

**Milton**

**Jerry**

**Dez**

**Austin**

**Eddie**

**Rudy**

**? I'll decide by the 29th of October**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok its Halloween! where I live. So I tried to make this chapter really creepy and spooky. I do not own anything! **

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I see this glow of my little sister and she it gesturing me to come play with her. So I follow her in to the darkness then she turns into that ghost girl! I try and scream, but nothing comes out. She smiles evilly at me then she speeds toward me. Then everything goes black...

**(A/N: Kim has a little sister named Klara. I made her up.)**

**Austin's POV **

I wake up to something glowing and I see Kim following it. I got up and followed her. The glowing figure turned into the ghost, Katie! I wanted to help her, but I was paralyzed. I see Kaite speed toward Kim and then Kim collapsed on the ground and the ghost was no where to be seen. I turned around to run back to the room, but I saw another ghost who was a boy. Standing. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream, in a manly tone.

_Manly? You screamed like a little girl! _

"Who said that?!" I ask then Ally, Rudy, Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Dez and Trish come out. Their eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

_I said it! _

All of stare at the ghost.

"Y-you c-c-can t-talk?" Rudy asks frightened. The ghosts nods,

"I can talk from my mouth too, you know." The ghost says. Milton faints, then I remember Kim!

"Guys the ghost lured Kim and then Katie, the ghost, sped toward her and then Kim collapsed onto the floor and then the ghost disappeared!" I say in 1 breath. I take a deep breath and then I point where Kim is.

We run (except for the ghost) toward her. We try and wake her up, but it wasn't any use.

"Jack, carry Kim to the room and lay her down. She needs rest." Milton orders, Woah I thought fainted!. Jack looks up and him almost in tears then nods and brings her out of the room. We all turn to the ghost.

"Oh I'm Henry." He introduces himself. I turn to everyone and I guess they're not as scared as they were before.

"Um, Henry?" Ally asks. "Do you know what happened?"

"Oh, yeah, um my sister is, well, I can't tell you. J-just watch o-out and I'll try and stop my sister. She's evil not me I'm pure of the soul, bye for now." Henry says then disappears. Then Jack runs toward us then says,

"Guys! Kim is waking up!" Then we go to the room.

**Katie's POV**

Finally! I'm human! Now where is the blond?

_Over here!_

I turn my head and see the blond girl in ghost form.

**(A/N: Kim is a ghost so she will be talking in italics and Katie will be talking to her and she will be underlined)**

YES! Ha! I have your body and you can't get it back!

_My friends will save me!_

Oh, but they have to hear you and oh yeah...THEY CAN'T

She disappears then her "friends" come rushing in the room.

"Kim, are you okay?" A brunette boy asks me. He's quite attractive too and don't judge me! I'm just was stuck in an 8 year olds body, it doesn't mean I think like one!

"Who's Kim? I'm Kat- er- i mean who are you." I say trying not to blow my cover, then I point to everyone in the room because I don't know them.

"Jack." Says the brunette boy.

"Ally." says the brunette girl.

"Austin Moon. Internet sensation." Says the blond boy striking a pose.

_What's the internet?_

"Trish." Says the Latina.

"Jerry, AKA, the Swagmaster! WHOO!" Says the Latino

_What is swag!?_

"Milton." Says the nerdy looking ginger

"I'm Dez." Says the odd other ginger carrying a...GHOST DETECTOR!

_Look at that. Your cover is going to be BLOWN UP! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! BOOM!_

I mentally roll my eyes.

"I'm Rudy and he's Eddie." A short man said then pointing to a chubby boy.

"Dude! I was suppose to introduce myself." Eddie said. "I'm Eddie the playa"

I raise my eyebrow then say,

"What is "swag", "playa", and the "internet"?" I ask. Then Jack explains it to me. Then I feel a little stupid.

_You ARE stupid!_

HOLD YOUR TOUNGE!

_I don't wanna and I can read your mind! So ha ha_

I huff. Then everyone went to bed, but I stayed up. I have a perfect plan to be human again along with my mother and brother.

_YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!_

I turn my head and see Kim standing beside me.

"Oh I will, just watch yIur friends become ghost." I say evilly. Jack starts to wake up,

"Kim, you okay?" He asks me sleepy

"Um, yeah, I just am going to sleep now." He nods

"JACK CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Kim yells, but he didn't hear her. She doesn't know how to ghost talk. I smirk evilly then say,

"No one can hear you. So stop trying."

Kim looks at me like she's going to cry, then she disappears.

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe I might not be a human again and Jack and the rest of them won't hear of see me. But I have to find a way for them to know that I'm here...at least.

**Jack's POV**

(In the morning. Everyone except Kim and Milton are in the kitchen)

I'm so thankful that Kim is, okay. I haven't told the guys, but I REALLY really like Kim. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her. Then I see Milton run into the kitchen,

"Guys! Kim is acting really weird she asked me about the sink! THE SINK!" he whisper yelled.

"She sounds stupider the Jerry." Eddie laughed

"Um, I agree with you-both of you. She looked so confused about her surroundings. It was like she was born decades ago." Ally pointed out. Trish nods then says,

"Where is she now?"

"She went back to bed." Milton said.

"Guys think of last night. Katie the ghost sped toward Kim then Kim collapsed on the floor." Austin said.

"Um, guys I think that Katie possessed Kim and-" Rudy started, but was cut off by Milton.

"That's why she collapsed on the floor!" He explained.

"Dez, does your ghost detector actually work?" asked Trish. Dez nods

"Let's try it if Katie possessed Kim." Dez says taking out his ghost detector.

"Yo, why don't we just ask, um...what was his name... Oh yeah! Henry! Let's ask him!" Jerry said.

"Wow, Jerry! Your finally said something smart." Milton says then he continues, "But we are going to try Dez's detector first." Jerry grumbles and Rudy, Ally, Austin, Trish, Eddie, Milton, and Dez go upstairs.

"Jerry, are you coming?" I ask. He shakes his head and slumps into his chair. After I go upstairs with the rest of them.

**Jerry POV**

Yo! I had a good idea, but they don't wanna use it. So I'm going solo bro! Hmm, where would I be if I were a ghost? Think Jerry, THINK!... A dark place! The basement...if this cabin has one.

**No One's POV**

Jerry went to search for the basement. He found the basement. He went down the stairs and the stairs were making creaky noises each step of the way. The basement was dark and Jerry couldn't see anything clearly. Jerry stood his ground searching for Henry so he called out for him,

"Henry!"

Then the door slams and Jerry whipped his head around seeing the last of the light. He ran up the stairs and started to bang the door because the door wouldn't open. He gave up because he saw to red eyes starring right at him. Jerry didn't feel scared at all because he was assuming it was Henry. And it was.

"Oh hey Henry." Jerry said brightly. "It's good to see you! I need answers about Kim. She's acting very weird since last night."

"Oh Jerry." Henry said in a low voice, yet creepy at the same time, "That's not Kim, it Katie my little sis. With all your friends life forces my mom, Katie, and I will become human and your life forms will die."

Jerry's eyes widen, then he runs to the door,

"HELP HELP HELP!" Jerry screamed.

"Do not even bother. No one can hear you so..." Henry trailed off the sped toward Jerry causing him to fall to the ground as Henry disappears.

**Henry's POV**

I'm in this Latino's body now! All we need is to get my mom a body and our plan will be full proof! I get up and go to the kitchen. Wow how did I not know they changed the place?

_Yo, dude! What gives! I thought you were helping us?_

And that was Jerry as a ghost. He can communicate with used to be ghosts and ghost, but he doesn't know how to speak. I go out of the room to explore what has happened to the house.

Well, you have thought wrong!

**Jack's POV**

Upstairs Dez has his ghost detector and he's going to scan Kim for any paranomal forces or whatever. When he scans Kim, his ghost detector goes off.

"Uh, guys? Let's go down and let "Kim" sleep." Dez says nervously and he put quotations on Kim. Why?

When we get down stairs to the kitchen Dez starts to explain.

"That's not Kim. It may look like her, but it's 100% not her. The scanner picked up..." Dez trailed off as he showed us the name of the thing in MY Kim.

It said...

Katie Jamison!

I look to everybody and they also have nervous look. Then Jerry comes into the room.

"Why do you look nervous?" Jerry asked. Hmm, he would usually have the words "yo" and "dude" in his sentence.

"Jerry! Kim isn't Kim! Katie has her body!" whispered/ yelled Milton. Jerry's eye's went wide then he ran upstairs.

"We need a plan to get Katie out of Kim." Ally stated sternly.

"Yeah, what will Jack do without his love of his life." Eddie teased. I shoot him a death glare, and Kim taught me it. Eddie hides behind Rudy then Austin says,

"Why don't we ask Henry for help? Didn't Jerry go looking for him?" We all nod then Milton's eye's widen. He probably has an idea!

"Guys!" Milton exclaimed. "Since Katie possessed Kim's body, that means Kim is in ghost form meaning that she is in the house with us!"

"How do we find her?" Asked Trish.

"Okay, here's the plan..." Milton started to explain the plan then I felt someone watching me. It sent shivers down my back.

**Jerry's POV**

Being a ghost is soo weird, yo! I can walk threw walls and disappear! It's so cool but I have no dude or dudette to talk to. Then I hear crying quietly. I walk toward the crying noise ad it was coming from the attic and I see...

KIM

* * *

**SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED AND JUST SAYING I PROBABLY WON'T BE UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! GUESS WHAT I GOT!? MORE HOMEWORK AND A PROJECT! REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! OH AND EAT CANDY CUZ IT HALLOWEEN! 10 REVIEWS AND I'll WORK ÜBER HARD!**

**- summerlovin14 **

**P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


End file.
